Conventionally, an emergency report device that transmits an emergency signal to a service center in an occasion such as an emergency button operation by a user, an airbag deployment or the like maintains an identification number (ID number) received from an external device such as a navigation system. That is, the identification number that is originally assigned to the navigation system is copied from the navigation system to the emergency report device and is stored in the device. The user of the emergency report device can receive a designated service such as an emergency report service only when the ID number sent to the service center matches the registered ID number in the center.
Japanese Patent Document JP3,115,283 discloses an emergency report device that changes the stored ID number when a new external device is connected to the emergency report device.
The external device such as the navigation system is replaced when the device is not working properly. In this case, the emergency report device receives and stores a new ID number from a newly replaced navigation system connected thereto. However, the new ID number does not match the registered ID number in the service center until registration of the new ID in the service center, thereby preventing the user from receiving the designated service provided by the emergency report system.